


December 24th

by sadwolf



Series: catradora drabble advent calendar [24]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Presents, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28294071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadwolf/pseuds/sadwolf
Summary: Adora wraps presents for Christmas and contemplates the differences in her and Catra's present wrapping styles.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: catradora drabble advent calendar [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036002
Kudos: 13





	December 24th

Adora put down the tape dispenser, examining the wrapped presents with a satisfied glow. She took pride in the way she executed the wrapping of her presents, the carefully measured paper for each gift, the precise folded edges.

Catra’s gifts, on the other hand, were haphazard at best. Most of the time she stuffed gifts in bags, but when she did bother to wrap, she used too much paper and it turned out crinkled and crooked, with tape splattered everywhere. But her gift choices were almost always spot on.

Adora couldn’t wait to see what Christmas would bring this year.


End file.
